


Flying

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan learns how to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://the-haunt.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_haunt**](http://the-haunt.livejournal.com/)

The ship was rather old and battered looking but Obi-Wan loved it anyway. It still flew well and had a lot of life left in it, being lovingly maintained by the Jedi air corps.

Obi-Wan adjusted the controls and seat to fit his twelve year old body, pleased to note he didn't have to sit as close to the control stick as when he started flight training months ago. Excitement coursed through him as he completed his preflight checklist and brought the ship alive.

He fought to keep still as he lifted off into the busy Courscant sky. A Jedi did not let his emotions control him. Instead a Jedi released his emotions into the Force, and let patience and calmness guide him. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan centred himself with in the Force and the airspace he was in.

Today he was taking the test for his pilot's licence, an important moment for any initiate who wanted to become a padawan learner. And more than anything Obi-Wan wanted to be a padawan. He wanted to be a Jedi more than anything else. He quashed that wish down, focussing on the feel of the ship beneath his hands and the sheer pleasure of flying.

The ship responded beautifully to his commands as he navigated the busy Courscant airspace. Ships of all sizes and make flew by him along with speeders, some not bothering to stick in their assigned lane. Obi-Wan carefully navigated through it all without using the Force. Using the Force here was not allowed. He had to first show his mastery over flying without using the Force.

A Jedi must first learn how to fly without using the Force because flying using the Force was an challenge many Jedi struggled with. The Force flowing through organic beings felt entirely different than how it flowed through inorganic material that made up a spaceship or a building.  
To master flying using the Force Obi-Wan first had to master flying a ship without it.

Banking gently to the left, Obi-Wan started his ascent towards the stratosphere. In the Jedi air tower he knew he was being carefully monitored by several Masters including Master Yoda. Nerves fluttered in his stomach but he tried to ignore them, concentrating instead on the feel of the ship as it left the atmosphere for the weightlessness of space. There was something exhilarating about slipping from gravity to no gravity, almost a sense of the Force welcoming him to a world that solely existed in the emptiness between the stars.

It was far too soon that he was landing on the Jedi Temple's pad. He could see Master Yoda waiting for him, leaning on his gimmer stick.

"Done well, you have, young Obi-Wan. A pilot you now are." Yoda smiled at him, looking pleased with Obi-Wan's accomplishments.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, almost bouncing on his feet. He'd done it! Gotten his license and now, hopefully, he would soon be chosen by one of the Masters.


End file.
